


Your Deanos In Heato

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Dean's in heat and they bang.Your welcome xD





	Your Deanos In Heato

There was one thing that Dean hated more in this world. More than heights and more than spiders. That one thing that he hated was something that occurred every two months and without pills, had him at his worst. At his weakest. And that thing just happened to be, his heat.

Dean knew to take suppressants, he was one of those people who just couldn’t handle his heats. Every heat that he’d had in the past four years since he started had been just as bad as the last and when he could finally when he could take suppressants when he was eighteen, he was given relief from the hell that they brought.

But this was the thing, Dean had just so happened to forget to pick up his monthly prescription and when he ran out of suppressants the week just before his heat. The blonde knew it was too late.

He was going to go into heat.

It was a late Tuesday night when Dean could sense that he was starting to come on. His whole body was damp with sweat and his boxers were uncomfortable with the slick that coated them, his muscles kept twitching and he was aware that he probably stunk. He was glad that Seth was out for the night, unable to smell him.

He shakily took a drink of water and tried to make himself comfortable on the sofa as he attempted to watch a movie but it was difficult when his body was trying to tell him that he needed to be fucked. Everything ached and his cock strained against his pants, but he knew that simply jerking off wouldn’t be enough to relieve him.

The door swung open and Dean froze in place, his heart pounding in his chest since he knew that Seth had come back. He tried to act natural, crossing his legs and wrapping a shawl around his neck, hoping it would somehow block out the scent of his oncoming heat.

“You alright babe?” The younger man asked with a smile, coming over to the sofa and joining him as he sat down, he noticed that Dean was tucked directly into the corner of the couch but he didn’t question it too much.

“D-did ya have a good night out with Roman and AJ?”

Dean attempted to sway him from finding out, trying to keep his mind occupied on other things. But when his nose caught the smell of Seth, his pheromones caused the blonde to become slicker and he had to cross his legs tighter, hoping to god Seth didn’t find out.

“Yeah, but Roman went home early and AJ got really drunk so I had to take him home. So if anything, the night was a little shitty. I wish you could have come” The older man smiled at him, nodding his head. “I’m sick though, I wouldn’t have been much fun”

The younger man chuckled and inhaled deeply as he got himself comfy on the sofa. But as he breathed in, his nostrils twitched when he came across a scent that he hadn’t smelled in quite a while. His whole body trembled and he let out an inaudible moan.

He could smell the heavy stench of heat just wafting from his lover.

Seth slowly turned his head to look at him and immediately, everything came together. The sickness, the reluctance to be touched and the constant isolation. It all pieced into one when he took in the smell again, his mouth watering at it and his eyes glazing with lust.

It didn’t take long for Dean to realise this and he swallowed the ball in his throat, hoping that maybe it was just his imagination since he felt slightly embarrassed to be going in heat for the first time with Seth.

“You’re.. You’re in season, aren’t you?”

There was a heavy and seductive thickness to Seth's voice and it had shivers coursing through the older man’s limbs and straight into his dick. Dean nodded slowly and licked at his lips to moisten them.

“I’ve never seen you in heat before..” The brunette whispered, moving closer to him and burying his nose into Dean’s neck where his scent was at its heaviest. “M-mainly cause I take suppressants.. But I forgot this time..”

The younger man chuckled lowly and pressed a wet kiss against the side of his neck, lapping at the sweat covered flesh and biting down hard, earning a moan from Dean who then spasmed, his actions proving intense.

“Want me to fuck you better?”

With his whole body aching and crying out for his boyfriend to fuck him, there was no way that he could say no.

“P-please fuck me Seth.. Make me feel better.. Make me feel good” Dean begged, feeling the other man’s hands travel across his body and then up his shirt, rubbing at one of his nipples which had the blonde keening under his touch. “M-motherfuck..”

Seth continued to suck and nibble at the side of the blonde's neck, loving the scent that he gave off while his hands teased at the older man’s body. One pinching and twisting at his nipple while the other rubbed at the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Ah.. Seth” The younger man smirked and carefully began to hitch Dean’s pants down, pulling out his cock as he did so and beginning to slowly jerk him off which had the other man nearly choking on his own saliva, the sensations ten times more intense now that he was in heat.

The desire to fuck Dean got the better of the brunette and he was quick to pull off the older man’s shirt, throwing it across the room before tugging his sweatpants off too, allowing them to join the pile of clothing. He then lay Dean down on the sofa, kissing along his chest and allowing his mouth to latch onto one of his nipples.

“O-oh god..”

As Seth sucked and nipped at the nub in his mouth, he carried on jerking his lover off. His thumb running over the head of his dick and encouraging precum to leak from it, the blonde unable to do anything as he lay there, his mouth agape and pleasured sighs escaping his mouth.

Moving away from him, the younger man was again too impatient to wait and removed his own clothing until he was fully naked alike the older man, his cock twitching at the anticipation of fucking the man who lay beneath him.

The man in question seemed to be deliriously beautiful as of this moment. With his arms resting behind his head. His face, length and chest flushed with arousal while it heaved as his breaths were shaky and heavy. Right now, all Seth wanted to do was the ravish him and let him know how much he wanted to let him know who he belonged to.

“Dean... Can.. Can I knot you?”

There was a short pause before the blonde decided to speak. “Yes.. Yes you can knot me Seth.. You don’t even need to ask”

Well, in a way, the younger man kind of needed to. Knotting was a serious business in relationships and only happened when both partners truly trusted one another and were ready for this kind of commitment. It was probably Dean’s heat talking mostly but they had been dating for two years. Maybe they were ready for this.

Slowly, Seth grabbed hold of Dean’s legs and spread him, his fingers not even needing lube as he looked down and saw the slick practically leaking like a faucet from the older man. A small blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks as he saw him staring but Seth was just transfixed, turned on by the sight.

He wetted the digits in the sticky substance and was quick to press two into the slick of his hole, moaning softly when he watched how easy they entered Dean The man himself hissing through his teeth and closing his eyes tight. There was a burn but it was good, helping satisfy his urges slightly.

The brunette began to thrust his fingers inside of his boyfriend, the other man convulsing and groaning under his touch as each time he plunged them inside him, they helped cool the heat currently building in his belly. “G-god.. Enough with the foreplay, jus’ fuck me already”

Chuckling softly, Seth did as he asked and pulled his fingers out of him before he replaced them with his cock, pressing the head into his hole and grunting when he saw how it basically swallowed him, no movement needed.

“God, your body is so fucking ready for my dick..” He gently began to push himself all the way inside of the older man until he was buried to his hilt, Dean muttering stuff under his breath as his body couldn’t take the sensations currently overwhelming it.

Seth leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Dean’s forehead, running his hand through the blonde's sweat-soaked hair before he drew out, slamming back into him with little effort thanks to his slick. The younger man continued this pace, getting harder with every thrust.

The thrusts of his length inside him was like a fire extinguisher to the flames in his belly, cooling him down and allowing the aches of his muscles to melt away as his body’s intentions were being fulfilled. Seth filling him lusciously and fucking him at just the right pace, Dean was in pure heaven right now.

Suddenly, as both men found themselves getting closer, Seth felt his knot begin to swell and he groaned as the speed of their fucking began to slow, still hard but it was hard to draw out now when his dick was growing in size.

Dean could feel his knot forming and how it grazed intensely off his prostate, the sensation being enough to make him come hard and heavy onto his chest, his orgasm harsh enough that some of his load ended up on his face too.

Watching as his lover came, Seth followed soon after and released his load thickly into his boyfriend, his knot fully formed and keeping him tied to Dean as they panted heavily. “Jesus christ..”

“You can say that again..” Dean wheezed, his face clammy and kind of sticky from his come before. Seth saw his grimace and shifted close to him, licking up the load that coated the skin and watching as the blonde only grimaced more. “Your fucking disgusting”

The younger man laughed gently and lay himself down on top of Dean since it would be a while before they went anywhere with Seth’s knot inside him, they shared chaste kisses and smiled at one another, feeling complete that they’d finally had sex while Dean was in heat.

“You still okay with this?” Seth asked, hinting to the tie that they had between them. The older man nodded his head and ran his hands through the thick of Seth’s hair. “Of course I am, who else who I want to be tied to other than you?”

Seth smiled widely and kissed him again, unable to disagree with the fact that he felt completely the same.


End file.
